This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sawmills.
Various types of sawmills have heretofore been provided. These sawmills range from the extremely large mill to a portable type mill that can be trucked to the site and set up as a one man or two-man operation. The large mill is of course not portable to the extent that it can be set up in a short time and in a small space. The small portable mills, while being of smaller size and operable by one or two persons, have the disadvantage that they are limited in their functions because they clamp to the log and thus can only work on the larger type log. Portable mills have also been provided which accommodate the smaller type log. A void exists in the trade, however, for processing the intermediate type log by means of a portable or semi-portable type mill, namely, a mill capable of processing logs up to about two feet in diameter. This latter type of mill must have sufficient versatility to handle the logs as well as to provide effective control for the sawing operation under available power conditions. To applicant's knowledge, mills having structure to meet these requirements have not had commercial success.